KP in from the 4 and 98th Dimension
by Aero Tendo
Summary: Straight from the Teen Titans show, is a enthusiastic Kim Possible fan of the 1st Dimension version is herself! Only this one is armed with magic, reality bending powers! How ever will a serious KP deal with a hyper, magical version of herself?


**Kim Possible from the 4 9/8th Dimension**

**AN: **Straight from the Teen Titans show, is a enthusiastic Kim Possible fan of the 1st Dimension version herself only this one is armed with magic, reality bending powers! How ever will a serious KP deal with a hyper magical version of herself? bwhahahahahahaha!

Kim was having a bad day, the villains had escaped with the thing they wanted, Bonnie had won at something, Monique was working, and to top it all off... her best friend and the one who normally cheered her up was unreachable at the videogame convention with Felix. So it was easy to say that her mood was less then perfect.

Her growl at her tweeby brothers, which had sent them packing faster than usual allowed her some brief respite from her day but no sooner than she had spoken these very words, "What else can happen to me today?" She gets this incredible urge to pick her nose as the nastiest, nose itch suddenly began. Making a quick look around, she sees no one and quickly picks her nose. It is when the 'booger' starts to glow at the tip of her finger and rapidly grow, that she knew her day had both just gotten worse and taken a turn for the gross and wierd.

Kim flicks her finger to throw the booger at the ground where it suddenly explodes upon impact and a mini version of her the size of when she had been a child wearing pigtails in her hair suddenly appears!

Kim-mite cries out, "Yay! I am here!"

Kim looks at the smaller Kim, "That... you... just came from a big booger!" the both of them in stereo go, "Ewwwwwwww!" while making a repulsed expression.

Kim goes into mission mode and approaches her mini counterpart, "Where did you just come from and what were you doing in one of my boogers?" Despite herself, she still shudders a little bit at that thought.

Kim-mite jabs a finger at Kim, "I'll tell you as long as we can both agree to **never** speak of the booger incident. Agreed?"

Kim nods, "Agreed, especially in front of Ron. He would never..." She is interrupted by a loud girlish squeal from Kim-mite "EEEEEEEEEEEEE! Ron! Where is he? Is he around right now?" She watches in disbelief as Kim-mite looks around with an almost frantic breathing. If she didn't know better, she would say that was going to pass out if she did see Ron.

Kim brings her hands up, "Calm down! Ron is not here. He's off playing videogames with Felix." She doesn't bother to hide her frustration in her voice as she really wanted to see him and have him cheer her up like he usually could when she was having a day like today.

Kim-mite looks a bit disappointed as well, which she makes the reason clear when she says in a grumbling-kind of way, "Oh Please and thank you! I so wanted to visit with Ron and tell him I love him!"

There were few things that Kim ever thought she'd ever hear someone want to say to Ron, much less a mini-version of herself but that had to be at the top of the list. She does a double take and says, "Wait, what? Do you mind repeating that again? On the second thought, please don't."

Kim-mite floats up to shoulder height with Kim and magically creates a huge, heart-shaped red cloud with a picture of Ron and Kim-mite gazing into each other's eyes very lovingly, even leaning in to kiss each other.

Kim cries out, "NO!" and destroys the cloud and imagery with her arms quickly waving through it.

Kim-mite pouts, "Aw! Just when it was getting good too!"

Kim turns to Kim-mite and growls, "Just... just what was that? How did you do that? How are you floating like that?"

Kim-mite snaps her fingers, "Oh! That's right! I haven't told you who I am yet!" She then creates a super large Kimmunicator and on the screen a picture starts to appear with her saying, "I am Kim-mite, I come from the 4 and 9/8th dimension. Everyone has magical powers and I use my powers to watch you just like everyone else tends to watch their counterpart in this dimension." The screen then changes to running shots of Kim and Ron's many adventures together as the Kim-mite in front of her says, "Anyway, I just fell in love with Ron after watching him always stand up for you, us... and what cinched it for me were these two really cool moments!"

Kim-mite snaps her fingers and the screen changes to when Ron was in his ferret costume just after Kim had been knocked out and says, "Rufus, it is time to step up" before Ron pulls his right hand out a slices the rope holding him to the beam. Together they watch as Ron rescues Kim and saves the entire convention full of people from forever smelling of the foulest of odors.

Kim had no idea that Ron had done any of that since she had been unconscious at the time. By the time she'd woken up, it was all over and the actor guy was smiling for once. She remembered that she had asked Ron about it and he had just brushed it off as no big thing but to have missed Ron stepping up for once was a big thing and she felt her heart beat more for it.

Kim-mite then snaps her finger and says, "And then there was this... Oooooh it still makes me giddy!" The screen then changes to the moment where Kim got Ron out to Middleton Days in a kind of tricked way and Kim licks her lips lightly, still remembering that kiss with so much love and passion. She even watches as Ron passes out stiffly from the experience.

Kim-mite says, "After that, I just realized that I was in love with him, and had been for a while but I could see that moment when he broke your heart... " The image changes to where Kim was dumped rather awkwardly by Ron. "It was just the perfect episode of all time! Believe me I wanted to appear right away and take Ron for myself but I knew Ron wouldn't be up for that. He's just too good and noble a person so I decided to wait and watch until he caught up."

Kim-mite then clicks one of the huge buttons on the super big Kimmunicator and bubbles appear over Kim and Ron's heads, "See! I could tell just from his thoughts!"

Kim gasps and blushes as she could see the thoughts and images of what she imagined when Kim-mite rewound the breaking up scene to just before it.

Kim-mite says, "He knew something was wrong and was scared, see?" She points at Ron's thought bubble, "Can you believe it? A lesser guy would have jumped at being your guy-friend and taken advantage of you under that mood thing but he didn't. And **that** is what cinched it for me as to why I love him!" She proudly declares to Kim.

Kim turns to Kim-mite and shouts, "Then why did it take him so long after that to figure things out? huh? Do you have an answer?"

Kim-mite floats up into the air and pulls open a locker door that had suddenly appeared, which looked very much like her high school locker. Only this one had become a little shrine for Ron inside it around the computer which was running a screen saver with pictures of Ron from pre-school to current. "You of all people should know that Ron's a moment kinda person! Oh, isn't he just so dreamy?" She floats up and grabs a little doll that looked like Ron from the locker, rubbing it at her cheek with a happy sigh afterwards.

Kim grabs the doll from Kim-mite and says, "Focus! What about my question?"

Kim-mite snaps out it and cries out, "Ron-doll!" She teleports it from Kim's fingers back to the locker and puts on her grumpy-pouty face as she says, "Well if you must know, Ron had been feeling the connection between you two for some time." She presses a key on the keyboard making the screensaver disappear and Ron pops up as he talks to Rufus and says, "I know that there's something there, but does she? I have to do what no man should ever do! Talk about his feelings!" Rufus cries out and pulls up the bedsheets in front of his face before Ron then quickly says, "But what if she really likes this Erik guy? Then we're talking about a total flame-out!" The image freezes with Ron having his arms out as he turns around. Kim-mite floats up and says, "Mrooowr! Look at that cute ass of his!"

Kim was getting more and more fed up with Kim-mite talking like that about her Ron even if it was a miniature version of her from another dimension! Kim walks over and grabs the locker door, slamming it shut and making it disappear.

Kim-mite pouts, "Aw..."

Kim declares, "You have come all this way for nothing you know."

Kim-mite looks at Kim and says, "What do you mean?"

Kim crosses her arms in front of her, "Ron doesn't love you, I mean us, er... me. He jumped at the first chance to go to the gaming convention and forgot that our Anniversary was today!"

Kim-mite shakes her head, "Nuh-uh! Ron wouldn't forget something like that unless it was something like that Half-Anniversary thing that Ron couldn't possibly be expected to know since he had never had a girlfriend before us that lasted that long."

Kim remains firm as she says, "This one is the Anniversary of when we had our first passionate kiss together."

Kim-mite floats up close to Kim and says, "The one from the moodulator control? Oh, I just love that!" The giant Kimmunicator starts to play that scene again in a loop until Kim walks over and pushes it over, making it fall to the ground and poof into nothingness!

Kim growls, "Stop that! I don't need the playback, I lived and loved it!"

Just then Kim's real Kimmunicator beeps and she pulls it out and says, "What's the sitch, Wade?"

Wade says, "What's got you all riled up today Kim?"

Kim tries to calm herself down but only marginally does it as she quickly says, "Wade, what's the reason you called?"

Wade shrugs and says as he looks away, missing Kim-mite from looking over Kim's shoulder and pushing the small Kim away, "Ron needs you, something about being held captive."

Kim's sour mood instantly vanishes as she worries about Ron and at the same time Kim and Kim-mite say, "Ron! Where is he?"

Wade looks at Kim as he says, "That sounded weird, I'll have to run a systems check after this. Anyway, Ron is being held at the following coordinates and I know your brothers are working on your car so I've arranged for a ride to pick you up."

Kim says, "Thanks Wade, you rock." She then turns off the Kimmunicator and sighs as Kim-mite enthusiastically cries out, "Yippee! My first mission with Kim!"

Kim says, "I don't have time for this! I have to get dressed for the mission before the ride shows up."

Kim-mite says, "Oh I can help with that!" She begins to wiggle her fingers at Kim's feet before swinging her hands up quick, making Kim's normal mission clothes appear!

Kim looks down at her black top with green cargo pants and says, "I couldn't find the pants anywhere! Where did you? How?"

Kim-mite smiles at Kim as she does a backflip in the air, "I recreated your mission clothes just for this rescue!"

Kim looks down at herself, "What about my new mission clothes?"

Kim-mite waves a dismissing hand, "Eh, I liked that one better."

Just then there is a horn honk and Kim-mite says, "Besides you don't have time to change, not with Ron at stake right?"

Kim glares at Kim-mite before she says, "I so hate it when I make sense to myself." She then runs and leaves her house to see a limo at the curbside.

Kim-mite gleefully says, "Oh! This must be from the time you helped that limo company get back their cars from Motor Ed who was going to use them as cars in the long jump in his latest car."

Kim just sighs and runs into the limo where the limo driver was holding the door open for her with Kim-mite following through right behind her.

As soon as the limo driver's in, Kim-mite cries out, "Now off to rescue Ron and make it quick! Please and thank you!"

The limo takes off and the drive is short since it was still within the city. It doesn't take long for the driver to then pull up in front of a warehouse and says, "We are here Miss Kim and um..." Kim-mite shouts out, "Kim-mite! I'm from the 4 and 9/8th dimension." The driver then says, "Kim-mite, we are at the destination that Wade has given me."

The driver then walks around and opens the door for her, with Kim and Kim-mite thanking him as they zip on out.

Kim and Kim-mite move up to the warehouse in stealth with Kim-mite in ninja clothing and check the door to see if it was unlocked. It was and they slip inside with the warehouse totally dark. Kim slips on her night-vision goggles until Kim-mite pulls out a tiny flashlight that was big on the candlepower as it lit up everything in front of them. Kim cries out and snatches the flashlight, turning it off as she whispers, "I am trying to be SNEAKY! Or do you want our precious Ron to get hurt?"

Kim-mite pouts and says, "Sorry... just trying to help."

Kim whispers, "Just... stay... here. I'll go rescue him."

Kim-mite nods but whips out a Kimmunicator to watch Kim sneak through the warehouse.

Kim uses her Kimmunicator to scan for Ron until she detects him at the center. She makes her way through and sees what looks like Ron sitting in a chair in front of a table with another chair. She whispers, "Ron?" since she didn't see whoever had captured him around.

Ron then stands up and says, "Kim, is that you?" He then says, "Wade, will you please?"

Kim is baffled as she watches Wade walk up with a candle and lights two long candles at the table. She takes off her glasses and says, "Ron? What's going on? I thought you were being held captive?"

Ron walks over and takes Kim's gloved hand into his guides her over to the table, and helps her sit down, before he steps back and says, "I am captive Kim. I've been a captive of your beauty and love forever and ever. If anything, I have come to realize just how wonderful you are as a girlfriend Kim." He then looks confused and says, "I thought you came here in your mission clothes? When did you change into that dress?"

Kim says, "My dress? What are you...?" She then looks down and sees that she is wearing her little black dress from the Middleton Days date. She smiles and whispers, hoping that Kim-mite can hear, "Thank you Kim-mite."

Ron says, "What was that Kim? I didn't quite catch that."

Kim shakes her head and says, "Nothing Ron, just talking to myself." Still smiling at the irony of it. She can see that Ron is wearing a tuxedo just for the occasion and says, "I thought you were at the gaming convention with Felix?"

Ron nods at her and says, "I was but that was a one-day thing. I needed a excuse to get away so you wouldn't figure out the little surprise for our Anniversary that I was planning."

Kim's heart beats quickly, "You remembered?"

Ron nods, "Yeah, how could I ever forget that kiss Kim? I mean sure you were under the moodulator control at the time, but it made me realize that you loved me and it took me a while but I loved you too. He smiles at her and sits down across from her while Wade wheels up a cart and says, "He planned everything Kim. Even the phony excuse to get you out here. I was even ready with a changing room and dress but I guess you didn't need it."

Kim gets up and walks over to where Ron was and says, "I love you Ron Stoppable. Thank you for remembering." With that, she cups Ron's face as she leans down and gives him a passionate kiss that grew to wrapping her arms round him. She held him tightly for a long time before parting the kiss. She smiles big at him as Ron goes into shock and just babbles some nonsense and begins to slide down in his seat as his body goes limp.

Kim stops him from sliding out of his chair and says, "This was a good plan Ron."

Ron shakes his head briefly and then looks up at Kim as he says with a big smile, "I aim to please my girlfriend the best way I can."

Kim walks over to her seat where Wade helps with the chair and says to Ron, "You know Ron, I've been reflecting a lot about our history together and I think you don't have a thing to worry about. I've always been very happy with you." She flashes Ron a warm, loving smile.

Elsewhere within the warehouse Kim-mite sniffles and says, "That is so beautiful..." She waves a finger as she says, "Time for me to go." A moment later she disappears in a cloud of mission-colored purple smoke.

**Epilogue: **

Kim-mite watches their Anniversary from the safety of her living room which looked exactly like the one at Kim's house and makes a bucket of popcorn appear before Ron-mite pops up next to her on the couch, "Oh cool! I didn't miss the date!"

Kim-mite smiles and kisses Ron-mite after which she says, "No Ron-mite, you certainly didn't."

* * *

**THE END?**

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed the little story. It is funny what can inspire us huh? I got the idea for this story from a Teen Titans cartoon show. I don't know if any of you saw the episode with the little Robin or not but I figured it would be fun to write a Kim and Ron version. :) What did you think of Kim-mite? Could you imagine Ron being sneaky enough to plan something like that for an Anniversary with Kim?

As usual all reviews, votes, ideas that you got from tv shows or music, suggestions for a sequel, and more are always welcome. :)


End file.
